El Estacionamiento
by IngDeac
Summary: ¿Valía la pena tanto esfuerzo? El estaba demasiado, pero demasiado cansado, y, aún así, decide pasar un tiempo con su hermosa novia (...) —Si podemos —insistía ella. El rubio no dudó en mirarla más que extrañado; viendo a su novia nerviosa, pero sonriente— estacionate —ordenó./ —¡Qué no podemos Sakura-chan! —rodó los ojos. En definitiva: su rubio era un idiota, pensaba la pelirosa.


**El Estacionamiento**

 **Summary:** _¿Valía la pena tanto esfuerzo? ¿De verdad lo valía?_ El estaba demasiado, pero demasiado cansado, y, aún así, decide pasar un tiempo con su hermosa novia. (...) —Pe-pero... no podemos estacionarnos ahí Sakura-chan —decía incomprendido. /—Si podemos — insistía ella. El rubio no dudó en mirarla más que extrañado; viendo a su novia nerviosa, pero sonriente— estacionate —ordenó. / —¡Qué no podemos Sakura-chan! —rodó los ojos. En definitiva: su rubio era un _idiota_ , pensaba la pelirosa.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia y narración de ésta son elaboración propia. Sin embargo, los personajes no me pertenecer, son de Masashi Kishimoto. **(¬¬)!**

 **Advertencia:** AU, NaruSaku.

 **-/-|-\\-**

Respiró hondo y suspiró por milésima vez; Estaba cansado... el fin de semestre hacía que la universidad fuese, literalmente, un infierno.

Estaba exhausto, tenía que estudiar para mil y un exámenes, entregar tareas, trabajos, ¡proyectos!... ¡los malditos proyectos!; Y eso no era todo, ¿Alguien dijo actividades extraprogramáticas? (o extraproblemáticas, como decía su gran amigo y compañero Shikamaru) ¡Pues claro! ¡También tenían que aparecer! Sin embargo, de esto último no se podía quejar. Solamente a él, el muy _idiota_ , se le ocurre participar de varias agrupaciones y comisiones estudiantiles cuando se encontraba en el penúltimo semestre de su carrera: el peor de todos.

Naruto no quería más guerra, no daba para más.

 _¿Valía la pena tanto esfuerzo? ¿De verdad lo valía?_

Era viernes y la próxima semana para Naruto era la peor de todas, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, debía ser productivo y eficiente. Sin embargo, justamente en estos momentos no podía seguir, ya era demasiado; el día de hoy había pasado de largo: no durmió _nada_. Era inhumano intentar seguir, además no tenía sentido, lo que fuese que intentase hacer ahora en adelante, sin dudas lo haría mal. No había duda.

Debía descansar.

Ahora mismo debería estar en su departamento, dándose una ducha o quizás disfrutando de un baño de burbujas y esencias en su jacuzzi, para luego acostarse y dormir cómo oso hibernando, regocijando de su estado de letargo.

Pero no.

Ahora estaba a pleno sol, en uno de esos días en donde el otoño se desconocía completamente, muerto de calor y perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué cosa podría ser más importante, para privarlo de aquel merecido y necesario descanso?.

La respuesta era ella: su hermosa y elocuente _pelirosa obsesión_ , quien, con bata en mano, hacía su aparición tras las grandes puertas de salida del hospital en que trabaja. Al sólo verla, como el _idiota_ enamorado que es, el rubio automáticamente cambio su semblante de fastidio a uno alegre. Y aquello no era un gesto cínico, para nada, era lo que de verdad provocar ella en él.

—Está extraño el día, hace un calor atroz —dijo su novia al subir, sentándose e inclinándose para darle un _no tan corto_ beso en los labios de su rubio favorito— Perdón, ¿me esperaste mucho? —preguntó preocupada, dejando sus cosas en el asiento trasero.

Sin cambiar su rostro alegre respondió:

—Jeje no —mintió— tranquila Sakura-chan, para nada.

—Ufff, menos mal... —dijo con alivio la hermosa pelirosa— es que estaba atendiendo a la sobrina de una amiga de mamá, y como ella estaba allí, me metió conversa y no podía sacármela de encima —explicó hastiada, al tiempo en que descansaba su mejilla con la palma de su mano derecha, apoyando el codo en la ventana, mirándolo a él— y no encontraba la manera de decirle que me estaban esperando afuera, no quería ser rota, yo...

—Sakura-chan tranquila —interrumpe, tomando la mano izquierda de ella y besándola levemente en su nudillos. Sakura al instante siente su mejillas arder— No es necesario que me expliques, en serio' _ttebayo_ —enseguida ella sonríe ante la ternura de su novio—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Sin considerar de lo de recién, fue tranquilo —explicaba; mientras trataba de asegurar torpemente, _como podía_ , su cinturón de seguridad con su mano derecha, para así no soltar su mano izquierda del agarre de su novio. Para su sorpresa, logró su cometido, felicitándose mentalmente— creo que al ser viernes, las personas, por muy enfermas que estén, se rehúsan a venir —río—. ¿Y el tuyo?, te ves algo cansado, tienes ojeras.

—Etto, si —se restregaba su mano izquierda por toda la cara— ya sabes, lo típico, muchos deberes... se vienen las últimas evaluaciones y trabajos del semestre... pero —la afianza la fuerza de su agarre, volviéndola a mirar— ahora estoy mucho mejor —dijo sonriente.

La relación de Naruto y Sakura se remonta hace casi 4 años atrás. En ese entonces, ella en cuarto y él en su segundo _año y medio_ , por casualidad se conocieron en una de las típicas fiestas de la universidad, en donde fue _casi_ flechazo a primera vista; _casi_ , debido a que en principio ella se interesó más por su amigo, Sasuke, que por él. Sin embargo, ella no negó que el rubio que acompañaba al azabache era igual de _guapo_. Con el tiempo, gracias a las tiernas y creativas insistencias del rubio, la pelirosa no tardo en caer a sus encantos, empezando a salir más seguido y consecuentemente enamorándose perdidamente uno del otro.

—¿Donde quieres que vayamos, _mi Sakura-chan_? —preguntó tierno.

Ante la pregunta, Sakura aguantó la emoción y no dudo en de realizar su _plan sorpresa_.

—¿Me toca a mi? ¿cierto? —él afirmó, asintiendo con su cabeza— Bien... pues... vamos al centro comercial —dijo sonriente.

De inmediato el rostro ameno del rubio cambio a uno de desgano.

—Pero Sakura-chan... —quejaba, claramente disconforme. Hubiese preferido quedarse callado, tratar de hacerse pasar por listo y llevarla silenciosamente a cualquier otro lugar que sea de su agrado.

Ir al centro comercial era un tormento para Naruto, era sinónimo de tener que esperar horas y horas mientras ella se prueba toneladas de ropa. Y no era exageración. Lo peor de todo, según él, era que ella lo _obligaba psicológicamente_ para que él estuviera a su lado y diera su _visto bueno_. De lo contrario, ella se molestaría y eso a él _no le convenía_...

—Naruto, ya sabes nuestra promesa —decía bajando su mentón y alzando ambas cejas, gesto el cual pretendía ayudar que recordara.

—Pero Sakura-chan —decía en tono de niño, para luego hace un puchero— sé muy bien nuestra promesa, de hecho yo te la propuse —aclaró—, pero tu también sabes muy bien que odio de ir de compras al centro comercial...

—¡Aja! —dijo sentándose de súbito derecha, apuntándole con su indice derecho— ¿ves que a veces no siempre lo que gusta uno, lo va a preferir el otro? —dijo, rememorando lo que le dijo una vez el rubio que tenía al frente.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan...! ¡Siempre me he preocupado de escoger lugares que gusten! —se defendió.

—¡Claro que no! —lo miraba inaudita.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué no te ha gustado?! —reprochó ingenuo.

Ella rodó lo ojos.

—Eh, déjame ver... —meditaba sobreactuadamente. A continuación enumeró con ironía con los dedos de su mano derecha— Ichiraku, Ichiraku y... ¿Ichiraku?

—¡Pero Sakura-chan!, recuerdo muy bien que dijiste en una de nuestras primeras citas que te encantada ese lugar' _ttebayo_.

—Me encantaba... ¡Sin embargo, eso era antes que lo hicieses una costumbre, _idiota_! —quejó, supuestamente molesta—. Ya, vayamos andando, yo QUIERO ir al centro comercial, y por una muy buena razón.

—Pero Sakura-chan...

—No —dijo con determinación — No, voy a cambiar de parecer Naruto. Iremos al centro comercial, y te quiero conmigo a mi lado.

No tenía de otra, conocía muy bien a su novia y sabía que ella era aún más testaruda que él, y eso decía mucho. Él simplemente respiró hondo, suspiro por milésima y una vez en el día. Por ella haría lo que fuera así que, sin atormentarse más de lo necesario, cambió la marcha a primera y pisó el acelerador.

 **-/-|-\\-**

—No hay estacionamientos Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar c...? —iba a sugerir.

—¡No! —interrumpió enojada.

— _Buf_ —bufó él, resignado— esta bien... entonces seguiremos buscando.

—¡Busca por allá! —ordenaba ella.

" _Lo que faltaba_ ", pensaba él. Además de aguantarse todo el taco de la hora punta, se donde demoraron prácticamente más una hora en llegar al centro comercial, ahora debía tolerar la espera de encontrar un estacionamiento disponible, en los infinitos pisos del subterráneo.

Situaciones como ésta eran de aquellas que cabreaban a Naruto: perder tiempo en _lo improductivo no deseado_ , que no en _lo improductivo deseado_. Según él era como comer ramen, cuando en realidad era sólo sopa sin nada. Al menos eso pensaba en primera instancia Naruto, pero al mirar al lado donde su hermosa novia, quien extrañamente sonreía, de inmediato trató de olvidar todo lo pensado con remordimiento; porqué estar con ella no se encasillaba a nada de lo recien mencionado, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar algo así?! ¡con ella nada era improductivo!, ¡todo lo contrario! Ella era su motivación para nunca rendirse, para seguir adelante.

Ella era su todo.

Por ello mismo, pondría de todo su esfuerzo en hacer esta salida al centro comercial con ella distinta. Que, pese a todo lo incomodo que le resultaba a él, fuese especial.

Pero primero, para eso, debía encontrar un estacionamiento.

—Probemos por aquí —sugirió el rubio, disponiéndose a doblar por otro camino.

—¡NO! ¡Qué te dije allá! —volvió a interrumpir, casi gritando alterada, la pelirosa. Naruto la miró extrañado, entonces ella nerviosa habla—Di-digo... ¿Qué tal allá Naru? —indicó más tierna Sakura, justo en una hilera con varios espacio disponibles, muy cercano al ascenso— Está vacío, trata ahí.

Enseguida Naruto se acercó aquel sector, ilusionado (porque al fin lograría estacionarse, claro). Para su desgracia, cuan rápido llegó aquella ilusión, rápido se esfumó.

—¡Arg!... —suspiró fastidiado— demasiado bueno para ser cierto —lloraba el rubio— es estacionamientos para embarazadas Sakura-chan...

—Si se... estacionate ahí Naruto —insistía la pelirosa.

—No Sakura-chan, todos estos espacios son para embarazadas —dijo fastidiado— tendremos que seguir buscando.

—Sólo hazlo —decía Sakura, mirando de reojo a su rubio.

—Pe-pero... no podemos estacionarnos ahí Sakura-chan —decía incomprendido.

—Si podemos —el rubio no dudó en mirarla más que extrañado; él vio a su novia nerviosa, pero sonriente— estacionate —ordenó.

—¡Qué no podemos Sakura-chan! —rodó los ojos. En definitiva: su rubio era un _idiota_ , pensaba la pelirosa— ¡Si nos descubren tendremos que pagar una multa del valor _de un ojo de una cara_! —se disponía irse, pero Sakura lo impidió.

—¡UZUMAKI! —grito fuerte, haciendo temblar al rubio y parar el vehículo de súbito— ¡Mírame! —ordenó.

—¿Sa-Sakura-chan? —la miró nervioso a su jades— ¿Qu-qué te sucede?.

Tomó su tiempo en responder, posando su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del rubio, que descansaba en la palanca de cambio.

—Podemos estacionarnos ahí —musitó alegre pero nerviosa.

—Sakura-chan... entiéndeme: No podemos usarlo menos que...

Ella asiente.

—que...

Sigue asintiendo.

—que...

Y sigue asintiendo, con los ojos empezando a cristalizarse.

—¿...esté embarazado?

¡PUSH! coscacho en la cabeza.

—¡¿ES BROMA O NO?! —gritaba furiosa ella.

—¡Auch...! Sakura-chan... —quejó sobándose— ¿por-porque eso...?

—¡PORQUE TRATO DE SORPRENDERTE, _IDIOTA_! —quejaba desilusionada— ¡Y TU NO ERES CAPAZ DE DARTE CUENTA! ¡¿DE VERDAD ESTAS APUNTO DE EGRESAR?!

—Per-perdón Sakura-chan... —decía nervioso— ¿con-con qué quería sorprenderme? —preguntó, sin comprensión.

Ella no quería que saliera de su boca, quería que él se diera cuenta, así que sólo se limitó a mirar intercaladamente a él y al letrero de la mujer con panza sin descaro. Era lo más evidente que podía ser.

—Ahhh... ¿y qué tiene ese letrero? si te dije que era un estacionamiento para embarazadas, no entien... —"CLIC" sonó en al cabeza del rubio— ¡E-ESPERA! —paró de súbito— ¡NOOOOOOOOO! —espetó incrédulo, — ¡¿TÚ...?!

Ella asintió.

—¡¿N-NO ES BRO-BRO-BROMA NO...?!

Negaba con la cabeza.

—¡¿DE VER-VERDAD...?!

Asentía, cayendo una alegré lagrima por su mejilla.

Naruto no dudo en cambiarse de asiento, abalanzándose sobre su novia, para devorarla a besos.

—¿De-de verdad Sakura-chan? ¿No-no estás bro-bromeando no? —interpelar aún incrédulo, pero súper emocionado. Ella negó con la cabeza alegre, ya empañada en lagrimas.

—Sacaste el preservativo premiado, _idiota_ —ahora ella era quien lo besaba— ¿Es-estás feliz?.

—¡Dios Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué si estoy feliz?! ¡¿qué si estoy FELIZ?!... ¡Seremos padres! —enunciaba más eufórico— ¡PA-DRES! —vuelven a fundirse en un prolongado apasionado beso.

—Tenía miedo cómo lo tomarías —confesó acariciando su mejilla— a-aún tengo miedo y emoción de todo la verdad —decía ella tiritando levemente de felicidad— somos muy jovenes, Naruto.

—Eso no importa Sakura-chan... estamos juntos en esto hasta el final... estamos unidos de por vida, ¿Me oyes? —ella asiente— de por vida...

Las bocinas de la cola de autos que tratan de avanzar no se hicieron esperar, pero eso para Naruto no importaba, este momento especial era exclusivamente de ellos, y no iba a permitir que nada y nadie los interrumpiera.

—Sakura-chan...

—¿S-si?

—Te amo... te amo demasiado Sakura-chan, eres mi todo.

—Y yo a ti... mi _idiota,_ eres _el idiota de mi vida._

Y así fue, como Uzumaki Naruto encontró la motivación necesaria para seguir adelante... sea cual sea el deber, reto o siniestro que acontezca, él debía seguir adelante, no sólo por él y su _dulcinea_ , si no que ahora por la familia que empezaba a formar con ella...

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer shot. Está basada en una historia real, sucedida a un conocido. Encontré que era una manera muy ingeniosa de sorprender a la pareja.

¡Atento a sus comentarios!

Saludos.


End file.
